survivalsanctuaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lincoln
Lincoln, God of Harvest I'm the last fucking God, all of my kind are dead. I'll kill all of you bastards, because that's all I have left. I will massacre the masses, tear all your families apart, and you'll be slaughtered like the filthy fucking cattle that you are. —Lincoln, during the Age of Vampires Lincoln bears a different birth then most other gods, as he was not created from star dust or fallen from stars. He is born out of emptiness, a void of humanity. He came from a list of death incarnates, who mostly became one with the void, rather then continuing to exist themselves. Lincoln is the last of his kind, and has a raging hatred for the supernatural, including gods, werewolves, vampires, undead, etc. Humans are the only race that Lincoln finds comfort in, as they allow him to continue to bind to the Material Realm. Hollowed Soul Lincoln was not created with purpose, as he would have a soul. His birth is a rare event, in which two black holes ate each other. He is the last of his kind, as he has devoured the rest of his kind from birth. From an early age, Lincoln received visions and knowledge of the universe and its workings, and is the founder of the idea of Nihilism. These dreams helped Lincoln find life and destroy it. Each aasimar can count a specific celestial agent of the gods as a guide. This entity is typically a deva, an angel who acts as a messenger to the mortal world. Supernatural Hunter While aasimar are strident foes of evil, they typically prefer to keep a low profile. An aasimar inevitably draws the attention of evil Cultists, Fiends, and other enemies of good, all of whom would be eager to strike down a celestial Champion if they had the chance. When traveling, aasimar prefer hoods, closed helms, and other gear that allows them to conceal their identities. They nevertheless have no compunction about striking openly at evil. The secrecy they desire is never worth endangering the innocent. Conflicted Souls Despite its celestial origin, an aasimar is mortal and possesses free will. Most aasimar follow their ordained path, but some grow to see their Abilities as a curse. These disaffected aasimar are typically content to turn away from the world, but a few become agents of evil. In their minds, their exposure to celestial powers amounted to little more than brainwashing. Evil aasimar make deadly foes. The radiant power they once commanded becomes corrupted into a horrid, draining magic. And their angelic guides abandon them. Even aasimar wholly dedicated to good sometimes feel torn between two worlds. The angels that guide them see the world from a distant perch. An aasimar who wishes to stop and help a town recover from a drought might be told by an angelic guide to push forward on a greater quest. To a distant angel, saving a few commoners might pale in comparison to defeating a cult of Orcus. An aasimar’s guide is wise but not infallible.